paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The stray siblings
The stray siblings The Stray siblings are four stray dogs that live in adventure bay and the oldest are Lili and Roko , The middle pups are sandon , Kiko and Jassy and the youngest are kit and kat the twins and the baby is Como . Lili.jpg Roko.jpg|Roko IMG 20170123 090028.jpg|Jassy Sandon.jpg|Sandon IMG_20170418_064635.jpg|Little baby Como in push form! He's solo fluffy The stray Siblings started out just lili and Roko and they meet some other pups they meet sandon being bullied by some pit bulls and meet kiko being chased by Wolfs and Jassy hurt and they are became friends and becme siblings and meet little como out on the street in a box and meet the Twins kit and Kat , being abused by there old owner and they all got along and became really close and they became best of siblings becuase they are the family they ever knew . personality\bio Lili : Lili is the leader of Stray siblings , and is a very sweet dog her breed is a papllion , she Only had Roko has a brother even though there different breeds Lili thinks he's her brother . Lili started the gang because she though it was lonely just being her and her Brother. Lili is very tender sweet and loving . she is aways there for her other brothers , and is very carful with Como . Roko : he sweet and is the second leader of the strays ,he only knew his Sister and his others brothers in the stray gang because he never had Amy other family until one day he found his mom and his sisters Alexe and Peach and always trys to find time to hand with them too. Roko is very Close to Lili and All of his others bros in the gang , Roko is a Shibu Liun , and is very kind and caring . Kiko : Kiko is a Chihuahua , Kiko likes to hang out with his brother kat , Kiko can be super hyper when he's is being played with and can get a little too 'excited and by that mean he needs to take a bathroom brake ( lol ) Kiko is sometimes shy around his girlfriend he meets at the park everyday , and one day they get married and have puppies , but he still stays in the pack . Sandon : he very smart and is also very street smart and knows how to work the streets but loves his siblings more than anything and loves to sleep with His younger brother Como . Sandon is a Chinook , He is is mostly very close to Como and loves Como , as a brother . Kit : Kit is a chocolate Labrador , and is actually Gay , but the other siblings don't care they still love him with all of there Herat , Kit is a softy and is a sweet thing and doesn't mind to get dirty in the mud and falls in love with a boy named Janeo . Kit likes to play with Sandon and they are best friends , Kit sometimes doesn't get along with his twin brother kat but still loves him like a brother . Kat : Kat is very hyper and is playful and funny and is the clown of the group and he has a lot of jokes on his mind to tell , he his very friendly to his siblings and of course his brother Kit and likes to had out with Roko , Him and Kit get along pretty well and love each other like best friends \ brothers . Como : Como is the little baby of the Group and his very sweet and caring and sometimes calls lili his mommy , Como is a terrier mix , Como gets sleepy easily due to him being a baby , and the one who aways want to Cary him is Roko , Como likes to play with all of his siblings , and likes to play tug awar with Kiko . Jassy : Jassy is Pomeranian Jassy is very bubbly and hyper and is very talkative and funny and gets along with every one , even cats , Jassy aways let's everyone pet him he's very social too . Triva '''To be continue ' '''gallery ' Roko-3.png|A picture by chisel Roko in a puppy maker form ' Category:Shiba Inu Category:Chinook Category:Pomeranian Category:Gay Pups Category:Twins Category:Chihuahua Category:Mixed Breed Category:Younger Sibling Category:Older Sibling Category:Middle Child Category:Boy Pups Category:Males Category:Evas univerity Category:Evas o'c